Reading potter with the daemons
by cadox
Summary: harry gets a visit from an apparent old friend. she tells him that she's gotten a request from an old friend who her people apparently owe their existance to, this friend asked her to fetch some others and to read seven books about Harry.
1. Chapter 1

Harry potter was lounging in his room at no. 4 Privet Drive when he heard it. A sharp crack split the air, just like the sound of someone dissaparating. He leapt out of his bed and was racing down the stairs and out into the street before his mind really caught up to what his body was doing. This had happened before, the sound of someone dissaparating last year but then it'd been because of the guard that was on him, but there wouldn't be a guard this time without his knowledge, would there? No that was ridiculous now that Voldemort was finally in the open it was much more likely to be a death eater if it hadn't been for the fact that his mother's charm kept them out. But would the charm work now that Voldemort had his blood, because Voldemort could touch him now so why couldn't he bypass the charm? He had been so busy worrying about when Voldemort would show himself and being upset about Cedric's death and anger that he'd been getting no news last year that he hadn't thought about it. But what if it was possible? He would have to ask Dumbledore about it. Talking about Dumbledore wasn't he supposed to be coming tonight?

"Harry? Harry? Harry? HARRY!" A voice broke him out of his inner musing.

"Whaaa?" He intelligently replied.

"Harry! Such a long time since I last saw you!"

"What are _you _doing _here_ now?" he replied.

"Well I am allowed to see you are I not? Especially considering who you are and what you've done to my people" she replied.

"Well yes but I thought that that summer of my tenth birthday was the last time that I'd see you!" he told her.

"Ah. Well yes but I couldn't avoid coming back to see you when I was ordered to." She replied in a very awkward way.

"I thought the only ones who could order you around where your father before he died and your uncle who doesn't care what you do?" Harry said feeling very confused.

"And those who've made a contract with us." She said not meeting Harry's eyes. "Anyway we're wasting time here; you have to come with me. And don't worry about your friends they'll be fine they're coming with us." She grabbed his hand and teleported away in a flash of red mist and a very loud bang.

"Where are we?" Harry demanded as soon as he had gotten to his feet.

"Well Harry we're on the _RDS Hime_" she said in a very proud voice and waving her hand around the very, very, very large deck of the ship.

"Should've known, it was always your dream ship to actually sail. I should've made the connection between your dream ship and the abnormally large ship in the news.

"Yeah well I trust you can find your way to your cabin. It should be the same one as usual.


	2. Introductions

_"Attention crew. Attention crew. The new arrivals will be arriving on deck in thirty minutes. I repeat the new arrivals will be arriving on deck in thirty minutes. Can everyone who is related to the project please be in there designated areas in twenty eight minutes and can someone clean out the committee room for the new arrivals." _Blared through the speakers.

"Finally!" sighed harry as he was lying in his bed on the _RDS Hime_. He had been there for an hour.

-30 minutes later-

"What the bloody hell was that!" a voice rang out from the deck.

"RONALD WEASLEY! I taught you better than that!" another voice called out.

"Yeah Ron" twin voices called out.

"Um excuse me. But what's going on?" a younger voice called out before could get into another rant about manners.

"Yes that is something I would like to know as well." An elderly but wise sounding voice called out.

"And would it be possible to get rid of this red mist?" a rather hoarse voice called out.

"Okay they're here now so I want answers, Nakamura." Harry's voice rang out.

"Harry?"

"What took you so long Harry?" Nakamura called out. Harry just gave her _what do you think _look. "Oh! Your cabin is on the other side of the ship!" she said while rubbing the back of her neck looking sheepish.

"Yes! It is it took me _half an hour_ to walk here! Why the hell is your ship so large?" Harry replied in a tight voice indicating that he wanted to shout but was trying to restrain himself. Then he stopped and listened before sighing as some loud voices could be heard across the deck of the ship.

"NO! IT WASN'T ME! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE ACUSING HERE?" a loud obnoxious voice called out.

"I THINK I'M ACUSING A LARGE POMPOUS IDIOT WHO'S HEAD IS SO LARGE I'M SURPRISED IT FIT'S ON THIS SHIP!" a wise sounding voice called out.

"WHAT! OH YOU ARE SO GETTING IT! WHEN I SEE NAKAMURA I'M GOING TO ASK HER TO LET ME RIP YOU LIMB FROM LIMB!" The obnoxious one cried sounding even angrier.

"AND YOU THINK SHE'LL ALLOW THAT? ARE YOU REALLY AS STUPID AS YOU LOOK KITSUNE?" the wise on cried sounding exasperated.

"WHY YOU I AM OBVIOUSLY MORE POWERFUL THAN YOU RYU! I COULD SO RIP YOU LIMB FROM LIMB! AND I AM NOT STUPID YOU OVERGROWN LIZARD!"

"Guys I really think you should stop shouting. You know how much it annoys Nakamura and this is her ship" a timid voice called out.

"YOU THINK I'M SCARED OF NAKAMURA I COULD SO BEAT HER IF IT CAME TO A FIGHT I MEAN I AM A MAN AND SHE'S JUST A GIRL!" the loud obnoxious voice of Kitsune called out

"I don't seem to recall that from last time you fought. Didn't she pound you into the ground eleven times, throw you of a cliff twenty times and came very close to cutting your head off at least fifty times? And wasn't that just in one hour?" the timid one said sounding amused.

"HAHA! I REMEMBER THAT!" Ryu called

"SHUT UP YOU TWO! YOU'RE AKNOW IT ALL GIT RYU! AND YOU OKAMI! YOU'RE JUST A LOSER WHO CAN'T STAND UP FOR YOURSELF! YOU'RE WEAK, A WEAK LOSER WHO SHOULD OBVIOUSLY BE DISOWNED!" Kitsune cried.

"SHUT UP KITSUNE!" the voice of Ryu called.

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU! KITSUNE APOLOGISE. RYU STOP LAUGHING! Okami come here." Nakamura called sounding extremely angry.

"Hai! Nakamura-Sama" they all cried knowing not to argue with Nakamura when she was like that.

"I'm so sorry okami-San. Please can you forgive me?" Kitsune begged going down onto his knees.

"Okay Kitsune just don't let it happen again." Okami answered.

Throughout this entire conversation Harry was looking extremely exasperated and kept muttering something along the lines of 'they're all idiots' and 'haven't changed in three years'. And the others were staring with bewildered looks on their faces and their jaws on the floor.

"Anyway! Who do we have here?" Nakamura asked very brightly.

"Don't you know? After all you where the one to drag us all here weren't you?" Hermione asked.

"Well I brought you all here. But I didn't ask you here." Nakamura said. "Plus I wanted to make sure that we all knew each other!"

"Okay. Well I'm Hermione Granger"

"Ron Weasley"

"George Weasley"

"Fred Weasley"

Molly Weasley"

"Arthur Weasley"

"Ginny Weasley"

"Charlie Weasley"

"Bill Weasley"

"Percy Weasley"

"Albus Dumbledore"

"Minerva McGonagall"

"Remus Lupin"

"Draco Malfoy"

"Lucius Malfoy"

"Narcissa Malfoy"

"Neville Longbottom"

"Augusta Longbottom"

"Severus Snape"

"As you very well know the most handsome of all the Family Alfred Kitsune"

"The unfortunate brother of this idiot Benjamin Ryu"

"Okami."

"Nakamura. Proud owner of this ship and the eldest and most sensible of the lot."

"You know me. Harry Potter"

"Wait there's someone missing!" and out of no-where Nakamura produced a piece of parchment that was quite long and started reading it. "Oh Luna Lovegood!"

"NO! Please anyone but her!" Kitsune suddenly cried.

"And why not?" Nakamura said sounding scandalised.

"Because she's one of your lot! One of your spies!" Kitsune cried.

"Well she's on the list! So she's coming" said Nakamura with a note of finality in it. And then she disappeared in a haze of red and reappeared a few seconds later with a no longer misty eyed Luna Lovegood who was chatting animatedly with Nakamura and talking about the good old times and was wandering if they'd gotten the reports in the Quibbler.

"Oh it's a gathering! Who called it and why are we on the _Hime_?"

"Because I got a letter from a future Potter in an alternative timeline that detailed how we were to beat Voldemort and also asking us to clear the name of poor Tom." Answered Nakamura.

"Wait are you talking about Tom Riddle? But Tom Riddle is Lord Voldemort!" Harry cried out

"No, no, no dear boy. Lord Voldemort is that _Hebi-teme_ who escaped fifty years ago! Well a bit more but still."

"WHAT" was the shocked reply of everyone but the crew who already knew.

"Well fifty and a bit years ago Tom Riddle opened the chamber of secrets in which was imprisoned the basilisk charged with the duty of guarding the school by guarding the Spirit of the one-who-has-no-name…"

"Fear of the name only increases fear of the thing itself!" Hermione cried.

"…Um, no you misunderstand me. When I say he-who-has-no-name I literally mean he-who-has-no-name, when he betrayed us we cast a very tricky piece of magic which stripped him of his name leaving him unable to perform his very deepest of magics which requires a naming of yourself."

"Oh okay. Sorry"

"Yeah, well anyway when Tom Riddle opened the chamber and called forth the Basilisk he unleashed the hebi-teme from his sleep and the hebi-teme took his opportunity and bound Tom Riddle and cast him into a remote corner of Hebi Island where we found him sixteen years ago. Anyway to fully become Tom Riddle he infused himself with blood from Tom Riddle making them Brothers, and so we have helped Tom Riddle but there is very little that we can do to help his situation so we grabbed this chance to set the world straight and we also require a way of killing the hebi-teme. Anyway you are aboard the _RDS Hime _my pride and joy and we are setting sail for the daemon lands in the middle of the Antarctic Ocean which will take us two weeks then we will enter the Daemon lands through the portal situated there and we will spend the rest of the time required to read the books and make plans for the future of this timeline. Any questions?"

"Um. Why the Antarctic Ocean?" Ron asked.

"Because it's a very remote piece of the world and it's the only portal that will fit the ship through it."

"One more, why does it need to be remote?" Ron asked again.

"Because it's a very big portal and we can't have other ships regularly passing through it. Okay if that's it then you'll need to find your cabins and settle down we'll meet again in three days' time to start reading."

"Where are our cabins? And where are we going to meet?" Hermione asked

"You're cabins are in the same corridor as Harry's and we'll be meeting in the old committee room. Okay!"

"Oh one question. What does RDS stand for?" Arthur Weasley asked hoping that it wasn't what he thought it was, because he'd heard of the _RDS Hime_ before, only in rumours but they were never good, they always warned that if you found yourself on any ship bearing the name RDS that you would have to be extremely polite and give them no reason to rip your head off and that the_ Hime _was the flagship owned by the most vicious of them all only know as the Shadow to the wizards and the muggles didn't even know of their existence.

"Heard the rumours have you? Glad to be able to put a name to the face? Possibly when I trust you I may tell you how those rumours came about. The only reason I currently stand your existence on my ship is that you are trusted by Harry and that you have one of Okami's children with you. Oh and for your original question RDS stands for Royal Daemon Ship." She gave a feral grin and walked off disappearing from sight very quickly.

"Harry who was that?" Hermione asked with a bit of a tremor in her voice, "she started off being so nice and welcoming and then just then she seemed to be scary, almost wild and feral, as if she might attack us at any time."

"Yeah she does that. What you must remember is that she is wild and she will attack if given enough reason" harry answered back in a kind of nonchalant way with a hint of pleading. Nakamura suddenly turned up again and looked a bit worried, "um Harry? We were wondering whether when we get there would you like me to have a talk with my uncle?"

"You would do that? For me? But I thought you didn't get on very well with your uncle ever since you insulted your cousin?" He said feeling very emotional and on the brink of tears.

"Harry! I thought I told you to never speak of that again!" she whined in reply. Laughing drifted out of the mist.

"Hahahaha! Didn't you call him a mangy mutt who needed to be put down? And then didn't you ask whether he was capable of having an argument with himself and then when he proceeded to do you called him a freak who was so bipolar he should be punted out of the Daemon lands so hard that he would land in the arctic?" Okami laughed as she came up to Nakamura, "Anyway that wasn't what I came here about, Ryu, Kitsune and I need to go back to our ships"

"Why?"

"Because the _RDS Kitsune_, the _RDS Ryu_ and the _RDS Okami _require our attention. When we get within jumping distance of you we will come aboard. Oh and if you need any help we are very happy to open our ships to you and the visitors." Okami answered.

"I'm sure that they'll fit in perfectly well on my ship _sister _oh and please remember our deal." Kitsune said with a hint of a threat on the sister.

"Hai Nakamura-Sama" Okami answered saluting Nakamura she then spun on the spot and disappeared in a haze of red mist.

"Right well Potter show your friends to their cabins and Luna I need to talk to you about your mission, do you think that your father should come home?" Nakamura said as she strode off into the mist.

"Yes I think he should, he's been moaning about how much he misses Kage Island and our home" Luna commented as she strode off into the mist with Nakamura.

"Well I think we should all get settled down into our rooms. As far as I've been told we get half of the third level to ourselves." Harry commented as he beckoned for the others to join him.

"Isn't that a bit too generous? I mean what about the rest of the crew?" Remus Lupin asked.

"No not really. You haven't seen how big this ship is, I mean it contains all of Nakamura's clan who travel everywhere with her and they're a hundred strong. So no, this really isn't too generous. This ship in a crisis can fit two packs inside it comfortably with room to spare, each pack is made of nine clans who are all one hundred strong, and so this ship can fit eighteen hundred comfortably." Harry remarked casually.

"WOW! I WANT THIS SHIP!" The twins and Ron shouted out together.

"Well don't let Nakamura hear that, she's very protective of her ship." A voice said behind them.

"And who are you?" Draco said.

"Manners Draco!" Narcissa said slapping Draco on the back of the head.

"Sorry. Excuse me but what is your name?" Draco said again.

"Better." Narcissa said.

"That's okay. My name is Geraldine Nakamura, Daughter of Nakamura Kyuubi of the Nakae Clans. I have the power of the Hachibi and I am next in line for the post of Kyuubi when my mother decides that it's time to die. I mean look at her she's fourteen and the oldest of the Packs." Geraldine explained.

"Wait, she's your _mother_!" Ron cried in disbelief.

"Wow!" the twins cried in amazement.

"Yeah. Anyway it's getting late, better get to your cabins before the night patrol starts." And with that she walked off.

"Yeah we must be getting on or we will be late and the night patrol is dangerous." Harry said with a shiver.


	3. The Boy Who Lived

"So we've had three days to get used to this crazily large ship. Now we have to start reading those books about you Harry. Are you okay about that?" Hermione asked Harry.

"Yeah, I just want to get it over with." He replied.

"Okay…"

"All those involved in the reading of the books please report to the old committee room. All pack members on the boat currently can you please keep the pack bond open. The bonding ceremony is required to be performed today so can we get the bonders to their respective places ASAP." Blared through the loud speakers.

"Right well this way then everyone." Harry announced and pointed down a corridor.

- 40 minutes later-

"How is this ship so big?" Neville exclaimed.

"Undetectable extension charm." Geraldine said from right behind them.

"Well let's start then." Okami said.

"I'll read first." Nakamura said.

**Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**The Boy Who Lived**

'Great we have to read about how much of a pampered brat Potter is' Snape and the Malfoys thought.

**Mr and Mrs Dursley, of number four, privet drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much.**

"How perfectly boring!" The twins exclaimed.

**They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense.**

**Mr Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills. He was a very beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large moustache. Mrs Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbours.**

"How rude!" Narcissa said.

** The Dursleys had a small **

"_Small_! Small is not a word I'd use to describe Dudley!"

**Son called Dudley and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere.**

**The Dursleys had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it. **

"Ooooh! Dirt on the Dursleys!" The twins cried happily

**They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters. **

"But everyone knows about the potters" The twins cried upset that their dirt had turned out to be so rubbish.

**Mrs Potter was Mrs Dursleys sister, but they hadn't met in several years; in fact, Mrs Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister, because her sister and her good-for-nothing husband were as unDursleyish as it was possible to be. The Dursleys shuddered to think what the neighbours would say if the Potters arrived in the street. The Dursleys knew that the Potters had a small son, too, but they had never seen him. This boy was another good reason to keep the potters away; they didn't want Dudley mixing with a child like that.**

"A child like _what_?" Mrs Weasley hissed out.

"A magical child" Harry answered

**When Mr and Mrs Dursley woke up on the dull, grey Tuesday our story starts, there was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over the country. Mr Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work, and Mrs Dursley gossiped away happily as she wrestled a screaming Dudley into his high chair. None of them noticed a large, tawny owl flutter past the window. At half past eight, Mr Dursley picked up his briefcase, pecked Mrs Dursley on the cheek, and tried to kiss Dudley good-bye but missed, because Dudley was now having a tantrum and throwing his cereal at the walls. "Little tyke," Chortled Mr Dursley as he left the house. **

"HE ENCOURAGES IT!" All the ladies shrieked.

**He got into his car and backed out of number four's drive. **

**It was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign of something peculiar - a cat reading a map. For a second, Mr Dursley didn't realize what he had seen - then he jerked his head around to look again. There was a tabby cat standing on the corner of Privet Drive, but there wasn't a map in sight. **

"Bet that that's Minnie" Harry said

"What was that Mr Potter?" hissed Minerva with a hint of a threat.

"Nothing Professor!" Harry replied quickly

"That's what I thought" Minerva said.

**What could he have been thinking of? It must have been a trick of the light. Mr Dursley blinked and stared at the cat. It stared back. As Mr Dursley drove around the corner and up the road, he watched the cat in his mirror. It was now reading the sign that said Privet Drive - no, looking at the sign; cats couldn't read maps or signs. Mr Dursley gave himself a little shake and put the cat out of his mind. As he drove toward town he thought of nothing except a large order of drills he was hoping to get that day.**

"One track mind that one" Hermione said.

**But on the edge of town, drills were driven out of his mind by something else. As he sat in the usual morning traffic jam, he couldn't help noticing that there seemed to be a lot of strangely dressed people about. People in cloaks. Mr Dursley couldn't bear people who dressed in funny clothes - the getups you saw on young people! He supposed this was some stupid new fashion. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and his eyes fell on a huddle of these weirdos standing quite close by. They were whispering excitedly together. Mr Dursley was enraged to see that a couple of them weren't young at all; why, that man had to be older than he was, and wearing an emerald-green cloak! The nerve of him! But then it struck Mr Dursley that this was probably some silly stunt - these people were obviously collecting for something... yes, that would be it. The traffic moved on and a few minutes later, Mr Dursley arrived in the Grunnings parking lot, his mind back on drills. **

"Do anything to deny what they don't want to believe in" Chuckled Dumbledore.

**Mr Dursley always sat with his back to the window in his office on the ninth floor. If he hadn't, he might have found it harder to concentrate on drills that morning. He didn't see the owls swooping past in broad daylight, though people down in the street did; they pointed and gazed open-mouthed as owl after owl sped overhead. Most of them had never seen an owl even at night-time. Mr Dursley, however, had a perfectly normal, owl-free morning. He yelled at five different people. He made several important telephone calls and shouted a bit more. He was in a very good mood until lunchtime, when he thought he'd stretch his legs and walk across the road **

"WHAT?" cried Harry

**to buy himself a bun from the baker's opposite.**

"Oh that's alright" Harry chuckled.

**He'd forgotten all about the people in cloaks until he passed a group of them next to the baker's. He eyed them angrily as he passed. He didn't know why, but they made him uneasy. This lot were whispering excitedly, too, and he couldn't see a single collecting tin. It was on his way back past them, clutching a large doughnut in a bag, that he caught a few words of what they were saying.**

**'The Potters, that's right, that's what I heard-'**

** '-Yes, their son, Harry-' **

**Mr Dursley stopped dead. **

"I wish" Harry muttered.

**Fear flooded him. He looked back at the whisperers as if he wanted to say something to them, but thought better of it.**

**He dashed back across the road, hurried up to his office, snapped at his secretary not to disturb him, seized his telephone, and had almost finished dialling his home number when he changed his mind. He put the receiver back down and stroked his moustache, thinking... no, he was being stupid. Potter wasn't such an unusual name. He was sure there were lots of people called Potter who had a son called Harry. Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure his nephew was called Harry. **

"What? Does he know your name now?" Mrs Weasley asked.

**He'd never even seen the boy. It might have been Harvey. Or Harold. There was no point in worrying Mrs Dursley; she always got so upset at any mention of her sister. He didn't blame her - if he'd had a sister like that... but all the same, those people in cloaks...**

**He found it a lot harder to concentrate on drills that afternoon and when he left the building at five o'clock, he was still so worried that he walked straight into someone just outside the door.**

**'Sorry,' He grunted, as the tiny old man stumbled and almost fell. It was a few seconds before Mr Dursley realized that the man was wearing a violet cloak. He didn't seem at all upset at being almost knocked to the ground. On the contrary, his face split into a wide smile and he said in a squeaky voice that made passers-by stare, 'don't be sorry, my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice, for You-Know-Who has gone at last! Even Muggles like yourself should be celebrating, this happy, happy day!'**

**And the old man hugged Mr Dursley around the middle and walked off.**

**Mr Dursley stood rooted to the spot. He had been hugged by a complete stranger. He also thought he had been called a Muggle, whatever that was. He was rattled. He hurried to his car and set off for home, hoping he was imagining things, which he had never hoped before, because he didn't approve of imagination.**

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed the twins and they fainted. After a couple of minutes the twins came round and Nakamura continued.

**As he pulled into the driveway of number four, the first thing he saw - and it didn't improve his mood - was the tabby cat he'd spotted that morning. It was now sitting on his garden wall. He was sure it was the same one; it had the same markings around its eyes.**

**'Shoo!' said Mr Dursley loudly. **

"Not going to work." Said all the kids apart from Draco.

**The cat didn't move. It just gave him a stern look. Was this normal cat behaviour? Mr Dursley wondered. Trying to pull himself together, he let himself into the house. He was still determined not to mention anything to his wife.**

**Mrs Dursley had had a nice, normal day. She told him over dinner all about Mrs Next Door's problems with her daughter and how Dudley had learned a new word ('shan't!').**

"Wonderful" Hermione muttered.

** Mr Dursley tried to act normally. When Dudley had been put to bed, he went into the living room in time to catch the last report on the evening news: 'And finally, bird-watchers everywhere have reported that the nation's owls have been behaving very unusually today. Although owls normally hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in daylight, there have been hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in every direction since sunrise. Experts are unable to explain why the owls have suddenly changed their sleeping pattern.' The newscaster allowed himself a grin.**

**'Most mysterious. And now, over to Jim McGuffin with the weather. Going to be any more showers of owls tonight, Jim.'**

**'Well, Ted,' **

"Do you think that that's Tonks's dad?" Asked Harry.

**said the weatherman, 'I don't know about that, but it's not only the owls that have been acting oddly today. Viewers as far apart as Kent, Yorkshire, and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead of the rain I promised yesterday, they've had a downpour of shooting stars! Perhaps people have been celebrating Bonfire Night early - it's not until next week, folks! But I can promise a wet night tonight.'**

** Mr Dursley sat frozen in his armchair. Shooting stars all over Britain. Owls flying by daylight. Mysterious people in cloaks all over the place. And a whisper, a whisper about the Potters...**

**Mrs Dursley came into the living room carrying two cups of tea. It was no good. He'd have to say something to her. He cleared his throat nervously. 'Er - Petunia, dear - you haven't heard from your sister lately, have you?'**

**As he had expected, Mrs Dursley looked shocked and angry. After all, they normally pretended she didn't have a sister.**

"How rude!" Mrs Weasley said.

"Can we please have no more interruptions I want to finish this book this side of the new year!"

**'No,' she said sharply. 'Why?'**

**'Funny stuff on the news,' Mr Dursley mumbled. 'Owls... shooting stars... and there were a lot of funny-looking people in town today...'**

**'So?' snapped Mrs Dursley.**

**'Well, I just thought... maybe... it was something to do with... you know... ****_her lot_****.'**

Seeing that Mrs Weasley was about to interrupt Nakamura put a silent Silencing charm on everyone as a precaution. She then sat back with a smug smile on her face and continued reading.

**Mrs Dursley sipped her tea through pursed lips. Mr Dursley wondered whether he dared tell her he'd heard the name 'Potter.' He decided he didn't dare. Instead he said, as casually as he could, 'their son - he'd be about Dudley's age now, wouldn't he?' **

**'I suppose so,' said Mrs Dursley stiffly.**

**'What's his name again? Howard, isn't it?'**

**'Harry. Nasty, common name, if you ask me.'**

**'Oh, yes,' said Mr Dursley, his heart sinking horribly. 'Yes, I quite agree.' He didn't say another word on the subject as they went upstairs to bed. While Mrs Dursley was in the bathroom, Mr Dursley crept to the bedroom window and peered down into the front garden. The cat was still there. It was staring down Privet Drive as though it were waiting for something.**

**Was he imagining things? Could all this have anything to do with the Potters? If it did... if it got out that they were related to a pair of - well, he didn't think he could bear it.**

**The Dursleys got into bed. Mrs Dursley fell asleep quickly but Mr Dursley lay awake, turning it all over in his mind. His last, comforting thought before he fell asleep was that even if the Potters were involved, there was no reason for them to come near him and Mrs Dursley. The Potters knew very well what he and Petunia thought about them and their kind... He couldn't see how he and Petunia could get mixed up in anything that might be going on - he yawned and turned over - it couldn't affect them...**

**How very wrong he was.**

**Mr Dursley might have been drifting into an uneasy sleep, but the cat on the wall outside was showing no sign of sleepiness. It was sitting as still as a statue, its eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far corner of Privet Drive. It didn't so much as quiver when a car door slammed on the next street, nor when two owls swooped overhead. In fact, it was nearly midnight before the cat moved at all.**

**A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground. The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed.**

**Nothing like this man had ever been seen on Privet Drive. He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice. This man's name was Albus Dumbledore.**

**Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realize that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome. He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realize he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered, 'I should have known.'**

**He found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter. He flicked it open, held it up in the air, and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop. He clicked it again - the next lamp flickered into darkness. Twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer, until the only lights left on the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him. If anyone looked out of their window now, even beady-eyed Mrs Dursley, they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement. Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back inside his cloak and set off down the street toward number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it.**

**"Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall." He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone.**

**Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled.**

**'How did you know it was me?' she asked.**

**'My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly.'**

**'You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day,' said Professor McGonagall.**

**'All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here.' Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily.**

**'Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right,' she said impatiently.**

**'You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no - even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news.' She jerked her head back at the Dursleys' dark living-room window. 'I heard it. Flocks of owls... shooting stars... Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent - I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense.'**

**'You can't blame them,' said Dumbledore gently. 'We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years.'**

**'I know that," said Professor McGonagall irritably. 'But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumours.' She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on. 'A fine thing it would be if, on the very day You-Know-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really ****_has_**** gone, Dumbledore.'**

**'It certainly seems so,' said Dumbledore. 'We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a sherbet lemon?'**

**'A what?' **

**'A sherbet lemon. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of.'**

**'No, thank you,' said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for sherbet lemons. 'As I say, even if You-Know-Who has gone -'**

**'My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? All this 'You- Know-Who' nonsense - for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: ****_Voldemort_****.' Professor McGonagall flinched. but Dumbledore, who was un-sticking two lemon drops, seemed not to notice. "It all gets so confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who.' I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name."**

**'I know you haven't,' said Professor McGonagall, sounding half exasperated, half admiring. 'But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know- oh, all right, Voldemort, was frightened of.'**

**'You flatter me,' said Dumbledore calmly. 'Voldemort had powers I will never have.'**

**'Only because you're too - well - noble to use them.'**

**'It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs.'**

**Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said, 'The owls are nothing next to the rumours that are flying around. You know what everyone's saying. About why he's disappeared. About what finally stopped him.' It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold, hard wall all day, for neither as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now. It was plain that whatever 'everyone' was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, was choosing another lemon drop and did not answer.**

**'What they're saying,' she pressed on, 'is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumour is that Lily and James Potter are - are - that they're - dead. ' **

**Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped. **

**'Lily and James... I can't believe it... I didn't want to believe it... Oh, Albus...'**

**Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. 'I know... I know...' he said heavily.**

**Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. 'That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's son, Harry. But - he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little boy. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke - and that's why he's gone.'**

**Dumbledore nodded glumly.**

**'It's - it's ****_true_****.' faltered Professor McGonagall. 'After all he's done... all the people he's killed... he couldn't kill a little boy. It's just astounding... of all the things to stop him... but how in the name of heaven did Harry survive.'**

**'We can only guess,' said Dumbledore. 'We may never know.'**

**Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge. It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, 'Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way.' **

**'Yes,' said Professor McGonagall. 'And I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here, of all places.'**

**'I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They're the only family he has left now.'**

**'You don't mean - you can't mean the people who live here.' cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. 'Dumbledore - you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son - I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Harry Potter come and live here!'**

**'It's the best place for him,' said Dumbledore firmly. 'His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written them a letter.'**

**'A letter.' repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. 'Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter. These people will never understand him! He'll be famous - a legend - I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter day in the future - there will be books written about Harry - every child in our world will know his name!'**

**'exactly'" said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. 'It would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even remember! Can't you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it?'**

**Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed, and then said, 'Yes - yes, you're right, of course. But how is the boy getting here, Dumbledore.' She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Harry underneath it.**

**'Hagrid's bringing him.'**

**'You think it - ****_wise_**** - to trust Hagrid with something as important as this.'**

**'I would trust Hagrid with my life,' said Dumbledore.**

**'I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place,' said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, 'but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to - what was that.' **

**A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky - and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them.**

**If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so wild - long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of trash can lids, and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets.**

**'Hagrid,' said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. 'At last. And where did you get that motorcycle.'**

**'Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir,' said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke. 'Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got him, sir.' **

**'No problems, were there?'**

**'No, sir - house was almost destroyed, but I got him out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. He fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol.'**

**Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.**

**'Is that where -?' whispered Professor McGonagall.**

**'Yes,' said Dumbledore. 'He'll have that scar forever.'**

**'Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore.' **

**'Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground. Well - give him here, Hagrid - we'd better get this over with.' Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and turned toward the Dursleys' house.**

**'Could I - could I say good-bye to him, sir.' asked Hagrid. He bent his great, shaggy head over Harry and gave him what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog.**

**'Shhh!' hissed Professor McGonagall, 'you'll wake the Muggles!'**

**'S-s-sorry,' sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large, spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. 'But I c-c-can't stand it - Lily an' James dead - an' poor little Harry off ter live with Muggles -"'**

**'Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found,' Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Harry gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets, and then came back to the other two. For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously, and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out.**

**'Well,' said Dumbledore finally, 'that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations.'**

**'Yeah,' said Hagrid in a very muffled voice, 'I'll be takin' Sirius his bike back. G'night, Professor McGonagall - Professor Dumbledore, sir.' Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself onto the motorcycle and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night.**

**'I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall,' said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply.**

**Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four.**

**'Good luck, Harry,' he murmured.**

**He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone.**

**A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Harry Potter rolled over inside his blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside him and he slept on, not knowing he was special, not knowing he was famous, not knowing he would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs. Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles, nor that he would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by his cousin Dudley... He couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: 'To Harry Potter - the boy who lived!'**

Nakamura then lifted the silencing charm and immediately shouting broke out

"YOU LEFT HIM ON A DORSTEP!"

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT COULD'VE HAPPENED?!"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU KNOW THAT PETUNIA HATED MAGIC?"

"WHY DIDN'T HE GO TO REMUS?"

"SILENCE!" yelled Nakamura and immediately silence fell, "now I believe that during these books you will need to let out a lot of steam and you may also need several calming potions. Next door through that door is a room where you can vent, I have sent for several calming draughts and they should be here in several minutes. Oh and I thought your rooms where a bit far away so I've arranged for beds in the corridor right outside there will be four rooms two for the women and two for the men. Oh and we will be giving you lessons in self-defence with things other than your wand because wizards are too reliant on their magic and wands."

"Can I read next?" Luna Piped up.

"sure"


	4. The Vanishing Glass Part 1

"Cool rooms!" Ron exclaimed seeing the temporary rooms that they were given, "why didn't we get these rooms to start off with?"

"Because this floor is for important meetings and we couldn't have mortals wandering around and potentially listening in on our conversations." Geraldine stated from right behind them making them all jump.

"warn someone will ya next time?" Ron exclaimed clutching at his heart.

"can you teach us to do that?" asked the twins in pure amazement.

"sure" Geraldine said with a shrug of her shoulders, "oh and I was sent here to get you to match you up with you partners, and to officially adopt you"

"WHAT!" everyone screamed

"Does this mean that they'll get a partner like_ Benihime _because I want to stop hiding her?" harry asked Harry.

"Geraldine-Sama" a random crew member said

"What?"

"The ceremony has had to be delayed"

"What?" Geraldine cried

"Something went wrong. I don't know all I know is that the ceremony needs more time to be prepared." They were all sat back in the committee room with Luna about to read the next chapter.

**CHAPTER TWO - THE VANISHING GLASS.**

**Nearly ten years had passed since the Dursleys had woken up to find their nephew on the front step, but Privet Drive had hardly changed at all. **

"That's so boring!" The Weasleys all cried.

**The sun rose on the same tidy front gardens and lit up the brass number four on the Dursleys' front door; it crept into their living room, which was almost exactly the same as it had been on the night when Mr Dursley had seen that fateful news report about the owls. Only the photographs on the mantelpiece really showed how much time had passed.**

**Ten years ago, there had been lots of pictures of what looked like a large pink beach ball wearing different-coloured bonnets - but Dudley Dursley was no longer a baby, and now the photographs showed a large blond boy riding his first bicycle, on a carousel at the fair, playing a computer game with his father, being hugged and kissed by his mother.**

**The room held no sign at all that another boy lived in the house, too. Yet Harry Potter was still there, asleep at the moment, but not for long. His Aunt Petunia was awake and it was her shrill voice that made the first noise of the day.**

**"Up! Get up! Now!" Harry woke with a start. His aunt rapped on the door again.**

**"Up!" she screeched. Harry heard her walking toward the kitchen and then the sound of the frying pan being put on the stove. He rolled onto his back and tried to remember the dream he had been having. It had been a good one. There had been a flying motorcycle in it. He had a funny feeling he'd had the same dream before.**

"Not a dream!" The twins chorused

**His aunt was back outside the door. "Are you up yet." she demanded.**

**"Nearly," said Harry.**

**"Well, get a move on, I want you to look after the bacon. And don't you dare let it burn, I want everything perfect on Duddy's birthday." Harry groaned.**

**"What did you say." his aunt snapped through the door.**

**"Nothing, nothing..." Dudley's birthday - how could he have forgotten? Harry got slowly out of bed and started looking for socks. He found a pair under his bed and, after pulling a spider off one of them, put them on. Harry was used to spiders, because the cupboard under the stairs was full of them, and that was where he slept.**

"What! That is child abuse!" all the women cried out in shock

**When he was dressed he went down the hall into the kitchen. The table was almost hidden beneath all Dudley's birthday presents. It looked as though Dudley had gotten the new computer he wanted, not to mention the second television and the racing bike. Exactly why Dudley wanted a racing bike was a mystery to Harry, as Dudley was very fat and hated exercise - unless of course it involved punching somebody. Dudley's favourite punching bag was Harry, but he couldn't often catch him. Harry didn't look it, but he was very fast. Perhaps it had something to do with living in a dark cupboard, but Harry had always been small and skinny for his age. **

**He looked even smaller and skinnier than he really was because all he had to wear were old clothes of Dudley's, and Dudley was about four times bigger than he was. Harry had a thin face, knobbly knees, black hair, and bright green eyes. He wore round glasses held together with a lot of Scotch tape because of all the times Dudley had punched him on the nose. The only thing Harry liked about his own appearance was a very thin scar on his forehead that was shaped like a bolt of lightning. He had had it as long as he could remember, and the first question he could ever remember asking his Aunt Petunia was how he had gotten it.**

**"In the car crash when your parents died," she had said.**

"Liar! As if a car crash could kill Lily and James Potter!" Mrs Weasley cried in shock and anger.

**"And don't ask questions." Don't ask questions - that was the first rule for a quiet life with the Dursleys. Uncle Vernon entered the kitchen as Harry was turning over the bacon.**

**"Comb your hair!" he barked, by way of a morning greeting.**

**About once a week, Uncle Vernon looked over the top of his newspaper and shouted that Harry needed a haircut. Harry must have had more haircuts than the rest of the boys in his class put together, but it made no difference, his hair simply grew that way - all over the place.**

**Harry was frying eggs by the time Dudley arrived in the kitchen with his mother. Dudley looked a lot like Uncle Vernon. He had a large pink face, not much neck, small, watery blue eyes, and thick blond hair that lay smoothly on his thick, fat head. Aunt Petunia often said that Dudley looked like a baby angel - Harry often said that Dudley looked like a pig in a wig.**

**Harry put the plates of egg and bacon on the table, which was difficult as there wasn't much room. Dudley, meanwhile, was counting his presents. His face fell.**

**"Thirty-six," **

"What! Spoilt brat!" Everyone cried

**He said, looking up at his mother and father. "That's two less than last year."**

**"Darling, you haven't counted Auntie Marge's present, see, it's here under this big one from Mommy and Daddy." **

**"All right, thirty-seven then," said Dudley, going red in the face.**

**Harry, who could see a huge Dudley tantrum coming on, began wolfing down his bacon as fast as possible in case Dudley turned the table over. Aunt Petunia obviously scented danger, too, because she said quickly, "And we'll buy you another two presents while we're out today. How's that, popkin. Two more presents. Is that all right''**

**Dudley thought for a moment. It looked like hard work. Finally he said slowly, "So I'll have thirty ... thirty..."**

"Can't even count" could be heard being muttered around the room.

**"Thirty-nine, sweetums," said Aunt Petunia.**

**"Oh." Dudley sat down heavily and grabbed the nearest parcel. "All right then."**

**Uncle Vernon chuckled. "Little tyke wants his money's worth, just like his father. 'Atta boy, Dudley!" He ruffled Dudley's hair.**

**At that moment the telephone rang and Aunt Petunia went to answer it while Harry and Uncle Vernon watched Dudley unwrap the racing bike, a video camera, a remote control air plane, sixteen new computer games, and a VCR. He was ripping the paper off a gold wristwatch when Aunt Petunia came back from the telephone looking both angry and worried.**

**"Bad news, Vernon," she said. "Mrs Figg's broken her leg. She can't take him." She jerked her head in Harry's direction.**

**Dudley's mouth fell open in horror, but Harry's heart gave a leap. Every year on Dudley's birthday, his parents took him and a friend out for the day, to adventure parks, hamburger restaurants, or the movies. Every year, Harry was left behind with Mrs Figg, a mad old lady who lived two streets away. Harry hated it there. The whole house smelled of cabbage and Mrs Figg made him look at photographs of all the cats she'd ever owned.**

**"Now what." said Aunt Petunia, looking furiously at Harry as though he'd planned this.**

**Harry knew he ought to feel sorry that Mrs Figg had broken her leg, but it wasn't easy when he reminded himself it would be a whole year before he had to look at Tibbles, Snowy, Mr Paws, and Tufty again.#**

"Harry!" Mrs Weasley cried.

**"We could phone Marge," Uncle Vernon suggested.**

**"Don't be silly, Vernon, she hates the boy." The Dursleys often spoke about Harry like this, as though he wasn't there - or rather, as though he was something very nasty that couldn't understand them, like a slug.**

**"What about what's-her-name, your friend - Yvonne."**

**"On vacation in Majorca," snapped Aunt Petunia.**

**"You could just leave me here," Harry put in hopefully (he'd be able to watch what he wanted on television for a change and maybe even have a go on Dudley's computer).**

**Aunt Petunia looked as though she'd just swallowed a lemon. "And come back and find the house in ruins." she snarled.**

"Idiot! As if he's going to blow up the house!" Ginny muttered

**"I won't blow up the house," said Harry, but they weren't listening.**

**"I suppose we could take him to the zoo," said Aunt Petunia slowly, "...and leave him in the car..."**

**"That car's new, he's not sitting in it alone..." Dudley began to cry loudly. In fact, he wasn't really crying - it had been years since he'd really cried - but he knew that if he screwed up his face and wailed, his mother would give him anything he wanted.**

**"Dinky Duddydums, don't cry, Mummy won't let him spoil your special day!" she cried, flinging her arms around him.**

**"I... don't... want... him... t-t-to come!" Dudley yelled between huge, pretend sobs. "He always sp- spoils everything!" He shot Harry a nasty grin through the gap in his mother's arms.**

**Just then, the doorbell rang - "Oh, good Lord, they're here!" said Aunt Petunia frantically - and a moment later, Dudley's best friend, Piers Polkiss, walked in with his mother. Piers was a scrawny boy with a face like a rat. He was usually the one who held people's arms behind their backs while Dudley hit them. Dudley stopped pretending to cry at once. **

"It's ready!" the same crew member said as she popped her head through the door.


	5. The Ceremony

"where are we?" Ron asked.

"what are we doing more like?" Hermoine corrected him.

"well for you to enter our lands you have to be a part of the packs, especially if you're going to be going to be visiting uncles island." Nakamura answered from up ahead

"will this be the same ceremony that I went through?" Harry asked

"well yes." Geraldine answered from behind him. Everyone jumped from surprise except the members of the pack.

"Geraldine!" Nakamura cried, "so pleased to see you!"

"yeah, yeah same to you Mother." Geraldine answered in a flippant way

"I still can't believe that she's her mother!" The Twins exclaimed.

"Yeah it takes a while to get used to" Harry agreed.

"We're here! Please take a seat everyone, Brothers, Sister, Pack members please everyone. Can we please have the first participant in place in the centre of the circle inside the star. Brothers, Sister take your places at the corners of the someone please bring me the swords NOW!" Nakamura started ordering everyone as soon as they entered the massive room where it seemed like everyone from the Pack was there. "Harry dear please take a place in the audience for now and prepare yourself, I trust that you remember what happens now" Everyone jumped as Nakamura, who had wandered off while giving out the orders, was suddenly in front of them again.

"Hai Nakamura-Sama" Harry gave a short bow and wandered off while flexing his hand and concenrating hard on focusing his power into his hand.

"Did harry just seriously call Nakamura Nakamura-_Sama_ and even more importantly _bow_?" Fred asked.

"Yes he did and I suggest you get used to it as you'll be doing it soon enough." Geraldine was behind them again.

"What does that mean?" George asked

"it means that you'll be a part of the packs soon enough and hat means that you'll have fit into the heirarchy as well." She replied with a sly smile

"WHAT NOW!" Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Percy, Bill,Neville, Lucius and Draco all shouted.

"a requirement of being a member of the packs is that you become a full member and respect the rules, oh and also remember as a member of the pak you better become good at occlumency fast." Geraldine replied again with that sly smirk flittering at the edges of her lips. The rest who had all been expecting something like this just sighed at their companions and looked around the room admiring the beauty of it.

"Now then can we please have Hermoine Granger in the symbol ready to begin." Nakamura called out. Everyone looked to where she was standing and saw that she was standing in one corner of square which containe a circle, which had a six pointed star in it with circles at each of the points and a circle in the centre. "Hermoine if you could please stand in the circle at the centre.

Hermoine went to stand in the circle at the centre of the symbol and she saw that everyone had formed a massive cirle around her and the four siblings. she saw a sword in each of the cirles at the points of the star. Suddenly the SIblings started chanting in a strange language that she didn't understand , slowly she felt the building of power just raw power pulsing throught the room and slowly the design started lighting up from the outside to the circle hat she stood in. Suddenly she felt pain like she had never felt before she threw back her head and screamed when the pain stopped she fell to her knees and looked up to see a that Kitsune had stepped forward from his corner, he stood in front of her and commended her, "Stand up, You have been accepted as a member of my clan, Stand up and choose a sword, quickly now. Choose." So she stood and she choose she felt a pull to a sword at her left she went to it and picked it up, immediately she felt power surge through her and a strange ripping sensation and suddenly she could hear and see better. She then went to Kitsune and kneeled in front of him and bowed her head she said, "I pledge my undying allegiance to your pack and to your cause, I will use my sword to uphold the honour of the Pack and clan."

"Good now show me your tails." Kitsune said.

"What? I have tails now." she looked behind her and saw to her suprise _three cat_ tails, "Why the hell do I have THREE CAT TAILS? And a pair of EARS?" Hermoine shrieked.

"Well you've joined the Pack now. you're a third level Nibi of the Neko clan which is my Nibi clan." Kitsune said.

"What? I didn't understand any of that." Hermoine replied confused. Harry came forward at that point and dragged her to the side, "It'll all be explained later, Hermoine once everyone has been through the ceremony."

"Okay but then I want an explanation Harry, a full explanation as to everything that's happening here. Okay" Hermoine ordered.

"Hai, Hai. You'll get the answers I'm authorized to give, to everyone."

"Can we get on with the ceremony please, this is getting boring."

(Because I'm Lazy and can't be bothered to write everything I'm just going to list everyone's clan, tail count, tail species and pack affiliation.)

Ron Weasley- Two Tails, Jackal, Sanbi clan, Ookami

George Weasley- Four Tails, Panther, Gobi clan, Nakamura

Fred Weasley- Four Tails, Panther, Gobi clan, Nakamura

Ginny Weasley- Three Tails, Leopard, Jonbi clan, Nakamura

Bill Weasley- Five Tails, Octopus, Hachibi clan, Kitsune

Charlie Weasley- Four Tails, Dragon, Kyuubi clan, Ryu

Percy Weasley- One Tail, Owl, Nanabi clan, Ryu

Molly Weasley- Two Tails, Cat, Nibi clan, Kitsune

Arthur Weasley- Three Tails, Cat, Nibi clan, Kitsune

Albus Dumbledore- Seven Tails, Phoenix, Rokubi clan, Ryu

Minerva McGonagall- Four Tails, Cat, Nibi clan, Kitune

Remus Lupin- Eight Tails, Wolf, Kyuubi clan, Ookami

Draco Malfoy- Two Tails, Dragon, Kyuubi clan, Ryu

Lucius Malfoy- Three Tails, Snake, Ichibi clan, Ryu

Narcissa Malfoy- Eight Tails, Wolf, Kyuubi clan, Ookami

Neville Longbottom- Five Tails, Dhole, Yonbi clan, Ookami

Augusta Longbottom- Four Tails, Cheetah, Nibi clan, Nakamura

(The number of tails that they posses have nothing to do with their clan. it is a sign of power and their status within a clan, they range from one tail which are the lowest of each of their clans to eight tails which are the highest that they can get within a clan as nine tails is reserved for the leader of the clan. The leader of the clan only posses the number of tails indicating the strength of their clan and their tails are marked specially in that they only contain the colours black, gold and white.)

(For those who don't know here is the japanese translations for the Clan numbers

Ichibi- One Tail

Nibi- Two Tail

Sanbi- Three Tail

Yonbi- Four Tail

Gobi- Five Tail

Rokubi- Six Tail

Nanabi- Seven Tail

Hachibi- Eight Tail

Kyuubi- Nine Tail.)

Once everyone had gone through the Ceremony they cornered Harry.

"So Harry, What the hell was that about?" George asked

"That was so that you can enter the Daemon Lands, normal humans and mortals can't enter the Daemon lands, you have to be a member of the clans."

"What do you mean by normal humans and Mortals?" Hermoine asked

"As you've noticed you've all developed tails and ears that's because you're now no longer fully human, when you were adopted into the clans by that Ceremony then you became a quarter Daemon. And by mortals I mean people who die, full blooded Daemon can't die but anything less han three quarter Daemon can die."

"Why did we need swords?" Draco asked.

"Because you need to be trained in the art of sword fighting otherwise you won't survive in the Daemon clans for very long. You need to be able to defend yourself and uphold the honour of your clan and pack."

"Guys come on we need to get back to reading. After that you'll be learning how to weild a sword properly and even how to fight hand to hand. Oh and because you're now part of the clans then you'll need to learn the rules of your respective clans and learn that clan and pack secrets must never be known to the rest of the world." Nakamura said from behind them again. They all grumbled but they went without too much trouble with Nakamura back to the room.


	6. The Vanishing Glass Part 2

"Come on everyone settle down." Nakamura called out. They were all back in the room that they were reading in. Luna picked up the book again and continued from where she'd left off to go and see the ceremony.

**Half an hour later, Harry, who couldn't believe his luck, was sitting in the back of the Dursleys' car with Piers and Dudley, on the way to the zoo for the first time in his life. His aunt and uncle hadn't been able to think of anything else to do with him, but before they'd left, Uncle**  
**Vernon had taken Harry aside.**

**"I'm warning you," he had said, putting his large purple face right up close to Harry's, "I'm warning you now, boy - any funny business, anything at all - and you'll be in that cupboard from now until**  
**Christmas."**

**"I'm not going to do anything," said Harry, "honestly.." But Uncle Vernon didn't believe him. No one ever did. The problem was, strange things often happened around Harry and it was**  
**just no good telling the Dursleys he didn't make them happen.**

"yes we get to read about Harry's Accidental magic!" Fred whispered to George.

**Once, Aunt Petunia, tired of Harry coming back from the barbers looking as though he hadn't been at all, had taken a pair of kitchen scissors and cut his hair so short he was almost bald except for his bangs, which she left "to hide that horrible scar." Dudley had laughed himself silly**  
**at Harry, who spent a sleepless night imagining school the next day, where he was already laughed at for his baggy clothes and taped glasses. Next morning, however, he had gotten up to find his hair exactly as it had been before Aunt Petunia had sheared it off He had been given a week in his cupboard for this, even though he had tried to explain that he couldn't explain how it had grown back so quickly.**

**Another time, Aunt Petunia had been trying to force him into a revolting old sweater of Dudley's (brown with orange puff balls) - The harder she tried to pull it over his head, the smaller it seemed to become, until finally it might have fitted a hand puppet, but certainly wouldn't fit**  
**Harry. Aunt Petunia had decided it must have shrunk in the wash and, to his great relief, Harry wasn't punished.**

**On the other hand, he'd gotten into terrible trouble for being found on**  
**the roof of the school kitchens. Dudley's gang had been chasing him as**  
**usual when, as much to Harry's surprise as anyone else's, there he was**  
**sitting on the chimney. The Dursleys had received a very angry letter**  
**from Harry's headmistress telling them Harry had been climbing school**  
**buildings. But all he'd tried to do (as he shouted at Uncle Vernon**  
**through the locked door of his cupboard) was jump behind the big trash**  
**cans outside the kitchen doors. Harry supposed that the wind must have**  
**caught him in mid- jump.**

"YOU APPARATED!" Fred, George and Ron all shouted.

"I don't think so, I think I flew." Harry replied.

"You flew Harry, No one has the ability to Apparate at that young an age without severely damaging their cells, even for a Half Daemon." Nakamura stated from across the room.

**But today, nothing was going to go wrong.**

"you just Jinxed it mate." Ron said

"Can we please just get on with the story, and stop this infernal chatting!" Nakamura growled at them.

**It was even worth being with Dudley and Piers to be spending the day somewhere that wasn't school, his cupboard, or Mrs. Figg's cabbage-smelling living room.**

**While he drove, Uncle Vernon complained to Aunt Petunia. He liked to complain about things: people at work, Harry, the council, Harry, the bank, and Harry were just a few of his favorite subjects. This morning, it was motorcycles.**

**"... roaring along like maniacs, the young hoodlums," he said, as a**  
**motorcycle overtook them.**

**I had a dream about a motorcycle," said Harry, remembering suddenly. "It**  
**was flying."**

**Uncle Vernon nearly crashed into the car in front. He turned right around in his seat and yelled at Harry, his face like a gigantic beet with a mustache: "MOTORCYCLES DON'T FLY!"**  
**Dudley and Piers sniggered.**

**"I know they don't," said Harry. "It was only a dream."**

**But he wished he hadn't said anything. If there was one thing the Dursleys hated even more than his asking questions, it was his talking about anything acting in a way it shouldn't, no matter if it was in a dream or even a cartoon - they seemed to think he might get dangerous**  
**ideas.**

**It was a very sunny Saturday and the zoo was crowded with families. The Dursleys bought Dudley and Piers large chocolate ice creams at the entrance and then, because the smiling lady in the van had asked Harry what he wanted before they could hurry him away, they bought him a cheap lemon ice pop. It wasn't bad, either, Harry thought, licking it as they watched a gorilla scratching its head who looked remarkably like Dudley,**  
**except that it wasn't blond.**

**Harry had the best morning he'd had in a long time. He was careful to walk a little way apart from the Dursleys so that Dudley and Piers, who were starting to get bored with the animals by lunchtime, wouldn't fall back on their favorite hobby of hitting him. They ate in the zoo restaurant, and when Dudley had a tantrum because his knickerbocker glory didn't have enough ice cream on top, Uncle Vernon bought him another one and Harry was allowed to finish the first.**

**Harry felt, afterward, that he should have known it was all too good to last.**

**After lunch they went to the reptile house. It was cool and dark in there, with lit windows all along the walls. Behind the glass, all sortsof lizards and snakes were crawling and slithering over bits of wood and stone. Dudley and Piers wanted to see huge, poisonous cobras and thick, man-crushing pythons. Dudley quickly found the largest snake in the place. It could have wrapped its body twice around Uncle Vernon's carand crushed it into a trash can - but at the moment it didn't look in the mood. In fact, it was fast asleep. Dudley stood with his nose pressed against the glass, staring at the glistening brown coils.**

**"Make it move," he whined at his father. Uncle Vernon tapped on the**  
**glass, but the snake didn't budge. "Do it again," Dudley ordered. Uncle Vernon rapped the glass smartly with his knuckles, but the snake just snoozed on.**

**"This is boring," Dudley moaned. He shuffled away. Harry moved in front of the tank and looked intently at the snake. He wouldn't have been surprised if it had died of boredom itself - no company except stupid people drumming their fingers on the glass trying to disturb it all day long. It was worse than having a cupboard as a bedroom, where the only visitor was Aunt Petunia hammering on the door to wake you up; at least he got to visit the rest of the house. The snake suddenly opened its beady eyes. Slowly, very slowly, it raised its head until its eyes were on a level with Harry's. It winked.**

**Harry stared. Then he looked quickly around to see if anyone was watching. They weren't. He looked back at the snake and winked, too. The snake jerked its head toward Uncle Vernon and Dudley, then raised its eyes to the ceiling. It gave Harry a look that said quite plainly:**  
**"I get that all the time.**"

**"I know," Harry murmured through the glass, though he wasn't sure the**  
**snake could hear him. "It must be really annoying." The snake nodded vigorously.**

**"Where do you come from, anyway?" Harry asked. The snake jabbed its tail at a little sign next to the glass. Harry peered at it. Boa Constrictor, Brazil.**

**"Was it nice there?" The boa constrictor jabbed its tail at the sign again and Harry read on: This specimen was bred in the zoo. "Oh, I see - so you've never been to**  
**Brazil?" As the snake shook its head, a deafening shout behind Harry made both of**  
**them jump.**

**"DUDLEY! MR. DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT IT'S DOING!"**

**Dudley came waddling toward them as fast as he could. "Out of the way, you," he said, punching Harry in the ribs. Caught by surprise, Harry fell hard on the concrete floor. What came next happened so fast no one saw how it happened - one second, Piers and Dudley were leaning right up close to the glass, the next, they had leapt back with howls of horror.**

**Harry sat up and gasped; the glass front of the boa constrictor's tank had vanished. The great snake was uncoiling itself rapidly, slithering out onto the floor. People throughout the reptile house screamed and started running for the exits. As the snake slid swiftly past him, Harry could have sworn a low, hissing voice said, "Brazil, here I come... Thanksss, amigo."**

**The keeper of the reptile house was in shock. "But the glass," he kept saying, "where did the glass go?" The zoo director himself made Aunt Petunia a cup of strong, sweet tea while he apologized over and over again. Piers and Dudley could only gibber. As far as Harry had seen, the snake hadn't done anything except snap playfully at their heels as it passed, but by the time they were all back in Uncle Vernon's car, Dudley was telling them how it had nearly bitten off his leg, while Piers was swearing it had tried to squeeze him to death. But worst of all, for Harry at least, was Piers calming down enough to say, "Harry was talking to it, weren't you,**  
**Harry?"**

**Uncle Vernon waited until Piers was safely out of the house before starting on Harry. He was so angry he could hardly speak. He managed to say, "Go - cupboard - stay - no meals," before he collapsed into a chair, and Aunt Petunia had to run and get him a large brandy. Harry lay in his dark cupboard much later, wishing he had a watch. He didn't know what time it was and he couldn't be sure the Dursleys were asleep yet. Until they were, he couldn't risk sneaking to the kitchen for some food.**

**He'd lived with the Dursleys almost ten years, ten miserable years, as long as he could remember, ever since he'd been a baby and his parents had died in that car crash. He couldn't remember being in the car when his parents had died. Sometimes, when he strained his memory during long hours in his cupboard, he came up with a strange vision: a blinding flash of green light and a burn- ing pain on his forehead. This, he supposed, was the crash, though he couldn't imagine where all the green light came from. He couldn't remember his parents at all. His aunt and uncle never spoke about them, and of course he was forbidden to ask questions. There were no photographs of them in the house.**

**When he had been younger, Harry had dreamed and dreamed of some unknown relation coming to take him away, but it had never happened; the Dursleys were his only family. Yet sometimes he thought (or maybe hoped) that strangers in the street seemed to know him. Very strange strangers they were, too. A tiny man in a violet top hat had bowed to him once while out shopping with Aunt Petunia and Dudley. After asking Harry furiously if he knew the man, Aunt Petunia had rushed them out of the shop without buying anything. A wild-looking old woman dressed all in green had waved merrily at him once on a bus. A bald man in a very long purple coat had actually shaken his hand in the street the other day and then walked away without a word. The weirdest thing about all these people was the way they seemed to vanish the second Harry tried to get a closer look.**

**At school, Harry had no one. Everybody knew that Dudley's gang hated that odd Harry Potter in his baggy old clothes and broken glasses, and nobody liked to disagree with Dudley's gang.**

"Oh Harry! I never knew!" Hermoine said crying

"Albus, I thought the charm was suppose to make Harry untraceable until he got to Hogwarts, and I thought no-one was supposed to have contact with Harry. I thought the Whole point of sending him to live with those muggles was that he had no contact with the wizarding world until Hogwarts" Minerva McGonagall said with a hint of worry and anger in her voice.

"I know Minerva, Something must've gone wrong with the charm." Albus replied

"Or it was designed faulty." Geraldine Nakamura muttered in the back of the room.

"Geraldine!" Nakamura scolded.

"What do you mean the charm was designed faulty?" Minerva inquired.

"Well as Gerladine put her foot in it , the charm is a specific Daemon influenced branch of magic that has been warped and corrupted by the hearts of men. The charm was designed originally to only work on those who are Daemons but as it fell into the hands of men they warped and corrupted it until all that was left was a bare skeleton of the original protection charm with the sid eeffect of being poisonous to any hint of Daemon. There's a reason that we were often round yours Harry, while you were younger then the Daemon blood was dominant and you would've been attacked by the very charm supposed to protect you unless the charm had someone of stronger daemon blood to attack. Thus I often went round to yours to drain the attacking side of the charm by making it focus on me instead of you. When you where ten your human side became dominant and we were no longer required or welcome in that household." Nakamura stated.


End file.
